Red and Blue Shadows
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: OneShot: Kira looked down at his shadow and smiled. When is one’s shadow red? Athrun paused in walking down the street and stared at his shadow. When is one’s shadow Blue? AsuKira Slight AU Character Death


Onee-chan: Omg. It! I can't believe you did... well, what you did! Kira-kun!

It: -shrugs- it's touching and.. it _was_ your idea Onee-chan. You can't blame me for what comes out of your imagination...

Onee-chan: -opens mouth the protest- -pauses- -closes mouth and shuts up-

2nd Onee-chan: What is she? Your muse!

It: other way around. -grin-

* * *

"Kira is such a baby!" Athrun growled out as he walked home one night. Kira and he had just finished arguing about rumors of a phantom killer. Kira was convinced he was real and asked Athrun if he could stay at his house for the night, until his nerves calmed down. Athrun kept telling Kira he was nuts and by the time Kira asked to come over Athrun was getting angry so he declined.

Why did Kira believe everything he heard around town? Phantom Killer. Bah. Athrun mentally noted to call Kira tomorrow and apologize for yelling at him.

– – – – – – – – – – – –

Kira crept along the road quietly. He'd just finished talking with Athrun at the local coffee shop. They'd argued. Kira was on end from fear, anger, fear, and stress. He began to walk faster down the street. Almost to his house. Maybe Athrun was right about this Phantom Killer. Ya.

"I was just overreacting." he smiled as he went up the steps to his house. A pain in his back rushed through all his senses and he turned around quickly and gasped.

Kira looked down at his shadow and smiled. When is one's shadow...red.. After that, he only knew darkness.

Too late... for anything.. We only wish for time to say the things we forgot... Athrun...

– – – – – – – – – –

Athrun paused in walking down the street and stared at his shadow.

"Blue.." when is one's shadow.. Blue...?

Athrun brought a hand to his face and felt them.. Running down his cheeks as he stared at the blue shadow of his. Why was he crying? He felt no sadness right now. His mouth formed the word. His voice said it. And Athrun's eyes widened in realization.

'Kira..'

Too late... we realize things we should have done.. And only wish.. To reverse them.. Kira...

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

'Kira... Kira...'

A blue-nette sat in the middle of the street, fists on the ground.

'Kira... Kira!...'

He knew only unconsciously of what his heart was screaming at him.

"Kira!" he yelled.

"Athrun?"

Athrun turned around and saw Kira standing there, staring at him with a smile. He seemed normal enough. Athrun could hear Kira's smart joke coming..

"Did you miss me that much already?" he laughed as he came up to Athrun and reached a hand out to him. Athrun took it and was helped to his feet. "Why were you crying?"

"I.. Don't know.." Athrun replied truthfully as he wiped his eyes. He smiled at Kira. "Must've been bad allergies.." there was silence.

"Athrun.. I..." Kira paused, looked down, and blushed. "I.. There's something I want to tell you.."

Pause.

"If you don't think you can tell me now, you could always tell me tomorrow..." Athrun suggested.

"No. I have to tell you now. Athrun... I... I.."

"Spit it out already, Kira." Athrun joked. Kira looked serious and flushed.

"I think I.. I think I love you, Athrun!" he barely got it out. Athrun just stood there staring.

"I... uh.." Athrun stuttered. He thought back to all the times with Kira and spent that split second to wonder if he loved Kira back. All those times.

"Athrun.. Do you.. Uh.. I mean.." Kira stared at the ground again as he twiddled his fingers. Athrun laughed. Kira looked at him in confusion.

"You're such a worrywart. A cry baby and a wimp." Kira frowned at the ground. "But you're also loyal, have a tough heart, and brilliant. And I appreciate and respect all of that.. Better than all of that, Is your amazingly huge heart... You like everyone..You're too kind to say anything of real harm to me.. And that part of you.. I.. I.." Athrun began to stutter. Kira smiled.

"Spit it out already, Zala." he mocked him.

"That part of you.. I love.. I love all of you.." Athrun said, his voice showing that he too had just realized this. Kira smiled and wrapped his arms around Athrun's waist. Athrun smiled and gave Kira a light kiss.

"Kira..."

"Ya, Athrun?"

"Maybe you should stay at my house..."

"Hm? Why the sudden change?"

"It just a .. A feeling.."

– – – – – – – – – – – – –

Athrun yawned and opened his eyes. Morning. He rolled over to look where a brunette boy should have been sleeping. No one was there. The bed had no indent and the pillows and cover in that area suggested no one had slept there last night. The clothes that had been slightly scattered last night were gone and there was no scent of Kira anywhere on the bed.

Athrun frowned and brought his legs up to his chest. He sat and cried for a few hours, finally knowing the truth.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – –

At 9:49 pm. Kira Yamato died of a slash to his back.. At 9:52 pm. Athrun Zala confessed his love for Kira and at 11:00 pm Athrun swore to sleeping with his long time love, Kira Yamato. The next morning Athrun Zala sat in his room for hours, crying over the death of his best friend

Kira Yamato smiles sadly down as his love cries and kisses him one last time as it begins to rain, both in spirit and on earth.

Never too late.. For a little unfinished business... that we all wish to finish.

- Kira Yamato-


End file.
